The Mystery of Yugi Muto
by Orangeblossom Asakura
Summary: Yugi is left abandoned and mistreated by his friends after Tea spreads terrible lies and rumours about him. What happens when Yugi makes new friends and is literally dragged into an entire new world of wonders and magic. What will happen when Yami and the gang find out the truth? Will it be too late to get their friendship back and will Yugi survive with the help of his new friends
1. Chapter 1

**Orange: Yay my first Yugioh fanfic. Very different compared to my shaman king ones**

**Yugi: Sounds exciting**

**Orange: Yeah!**

**Yugi: Please R&R, DISCLAIMER - Orange doesn't own Yugioh**

* * *

**The Mystery of Yugi Muto**

**A Yugioh Fanfic**

Chapter 1

This is the tale of Yugi Muto a small teenage boy who liked to play games. Yugi lived in the Kame Game shop with his grandpa Solomon Muto. Yugi's parents died when Yugi was five years old in a car crash.

Yugi was a small, clever and cute boy. With amethyst eyes that sparkled like jewels and a chubby cherub face. Yugi had tri coloured hair which was black with violet tipped edges. Blonde bangs hung down across his face. He originally had no friends but that all changed the day he saved Tristan and Joey from Ushio the meanest bully in the whole of Domino High. From then on Yugi gradually made more and more friends.

One day his life was changed forever and his destiny was set in stone, the day he completed the millennium puzzle. The day he brought back his Yami's spirit, the spirit of the Pharaoh Atem.

Yugi, Yami and their friends fought countless battles to fulfil their destiny and save the world. It all finally ended when they sealed the millennium items and helped the Pharaoh pass on to the afterlife. Or so they thought.

A week later Yami returned claiming that he thought he belonged with his friends. He had a body of his own and took the identity Yami Atem Sennen. At first everything was great but then everything changed.

Over time everyone started leaving Yugi out of everything. They all thought that Yami was a better friend. It started off when Tea ignored Yugi and started spreading rumours about him. You see Tea was jealous of Yugi. She liked Yami and in her opinion Yugi's bond with Yami got in her way.

Tea told them that Yugi didn't even like them and that he was only using them and pretending to be their friend. Yugi denied it when everyone asked him if it was true but the damage had already been done. Yugi could tell that they didn't trust him anymore as they never invited him when they went out, and when Yugi asked them if they wanted to do anything they always had an excuse to say no.

A month later no one had even spoken to Yugi and Tea had been sending him mean messages telling Yugi to leave them alone. Yami and Tea had also started dating. Yami had become even colder to Yugi and left him out like everyone else.

Yugi was so sad he felt like his heart had shattered. He stopped talking and kept to himself. Even at home Yugi locked himself in his room and only came out for food or to use the bathroom. He didn't even speak to his grandpa anymore. To make matters worse Yami also lived with them. That was partly why Yugi stayed in his room. To avoid seeing one of the people who caused him pain.

XxX

_Normal POV_

It was the weekend so the students of Domino High had a day off. It was tipping down with rain outside and occasional lightning bolts flashed across the sky.

Yugi sat by the window looking at the droplets of water sliding down the glass. It was currently seven o clock in the evening and the light rapidly faded leaving the boy to sit alone in the darkness.

Yugi sighed and leant on the window so that his forehead was resting against the glass. "Yugi, dinners ready" a voice called from behind Yugi's door. Yugi sighed again and reluctantly left the sanctuary of his room.

He trudged downstairs to the kitchen where his grandpa had left his dinner on the table. His grandpa and Yami were sat down eating. Yugi silently came in and sat down without looking at anyone. He picked up his chopsticks and forced himself to eat.

After five minutes Yugi had eaten half of his meal. He couldn't force himself to eat anymore so he got up and scraped the rest of his dinner into the bin. Solomon looked up worried. Yugi had been eating less and less over the past couple of days and was losing a lot of weight. "Yugi, you need to eat" Solomon called out. "I'm not hungry" Yugi dead-panned back before swiftly returning to his room and slamming the door shut.

Yami looked up when he heard the door slam. He locked eyes with Solomon for a second before shrugging his shoulders and finished eating. After all Yugi Muto was no longer any of his concern. Yugi had lied to them all, used them so now Yugi was paying the price. This was his punishment.

Yugi sat down at his desk after slamming the door. He opened the draw and looked through the contents. It contained his duel monsters deck, a duel disk and finally a necklace. The necklace was a symbol of the eye of Ra but was coloured in a mixture of black and white. Of dark and light. Of Yami and Hikari.

Yugi picked up the necklace and looked at it. Yami had given it to him before he started to believe Tea's lies and forced him out of his life. Tears pricked at the corner of Yugi's eyes like little needles. He missed his old life, he missed having friends.

Yugi picked up the necklace and tied it around his neck. He moved it under his shirt so that it rested on his bare chest. "I wish that I could have friends. Real friends who will never abandon me. Friends who will never leave me all alone" Yugi whispered letting silent tears cascade down his cheeks like running waterfalls. He looked outside again at the thundering storm, "Who am I kidding. My life will never change. I will always be alone. I guess destiny foretold that I wasn't going to live a happy life. Everyone leaves me eventually. First my parents, now my so called friends". Yugi wiped away his tears and crawled into bed. He fell asleep to the sound of thunder rumbling.

Little did he know that the next day his life was going to change forever.

* * *

**Orange: Well that's the first chapter. Hope you enjoyed it**

**Yugi: Why me?**

**Orange: Don't worry, I turn you into a real bad-ass .**

**Yugi: ¬_¬ that's reassuring**

**Orange: Chapter 2 will be up soon**

**Yugi: So please review! ^_^**


	2. The Bringers Of Change

**Orange: Here's chapter 2. I would like to say thanks to everyone who has reviewed, Favorited and followed my story.**

**Yugi: Hey Guys *Waves***

**Orange: Ok so I'm going to try and update this story every week**

**Yugi: Please Read & Review**

**Orange: DISCLAIMER - I don't own Yugioh**

* * *

Chapter 2

_Normal POV_

The sun was shining brightly in the sky when the alarm rang, pulling the boy out of the reaches of sleep. Yugi rubbed the sleep from his eyes and reluctantly got up. "Now I have to endure another whole week at #!*% " Yugi moaned to himself pulling on the blue school uniform of Domino High.

Yugi really had lost weight as the material hung loosely off his shoulders. Yugi hated going to school. It meant becoming the target of all the bullies, hard work from all the teachers and of course meeting the devil herself. Tea.

Sighing Yugi placed the necklace under his shirt and picked up his school bag. After locating his shoes from under the bed he pulled them on before leaving. As Yugi passed the kitchen he caught a glimpse of Yami and Solomon (which was now how he referred to his grandpa) making breakfast. Yugi silently passed and his lips almost curled into a smile as he managed to reach the door without anyone noticing.

Yugi clicked open the lock and sped out of the door of the game shop. Once the shop was out of sight Yugi slowed to a gentle walk, studying the almost empty streets.

xXx

Back at the game shop Solomon had finished making breakfast and called to Yugi from the bottom of the stairs. "Yugi, breakfast is ready". Solomon returned to the kitchen where Yami was already eating and waited for Yugi to appear. After five minutes of waiting Solomon started to worry.

"Yugi?" he called and again was answered by silence. This time Yami looked up too. Solomon sighed and made his way up to Yugi's room. "Yugi don't make me come in there and force you to come out". Solomon waited for a minute before he decided to take action. Solomon ran at the door shouting "I'm coming in Yugi".

He was surprised when the door swung open on impact and fell sprawled on the floor. Picking himself up, Solomon could see that Yugi's room was empty and deserted. 'Where did he go?' Solomon thought before making his way back downstairs.

Yami had left the table now and was waiting for Solomon at the bottom of the stairs. "Is he being a pain again?" Yami asked in his baritone voice. He folded his arms over his chest and huffed in annoyance.

"He's left already". Yami almost fell over at that statement. "What?" "I said he's left already, his room was empty" Solomon repeated. Yami's face portrayed shock for a second before he hid it under a mask of no emotions. Solomon sighed and left the teenager to his thoughts.

_Yami's POV_

Yugi's left already, but why? That's not like him at all. I mean we have been a bit harsh, but he deserved it. Right? Unless… he really didn't do anything. Oh My Ra! What if he was innocent? Or maybe he's tricking me into feeling sorry for him. I know I'll investigate the rumours at school and see what I can find out. I'll find out the truth.

I pulled out my phone and sent messages to Tea, Tristan, Duke, Seto, Joey and Ryou asking them to meet me before school.

After that I grabbed my bag and hurried out shouting a goodbye to grandpa as I went. Once outside I slowly walked to school. As I passed the park two girls rushed past in a hurry to get somewhere. I saw a flash of shoulder length brown hair and short purple hair before they disappeared out of sight. That was strange, I don't think I've seen them around here before.

xXx

_Normal POV_

The gang were hanging around under the cherry blossom tree in the school grounds waiting for the Pharaoh to arrive. Tea was looking around for 'her' Pharaoh while Joey and Seto were arguing again. "What did ya just say moneybags"? "You heard me mutt" Seto smirked. "I'm not a dog" Joey yelled. "Everybody calm down" a voice commanded. They all turned around to face the crimson eyed Pharaoh. "Yami kins" Tea yelled before jumping on the Pharaoh. After Yami managed to pull her off Yami explained his problem to the group.

"So basically you think that the rumours we heard might not actually be true" Tristan pointed out. Yami silently nodded his head. "Well it is a possibility, I'll look into it right away" Seto announced. "But why? We all know that Yugi is a liar who uses people. Don't bother" Tea cried out desperately.

The same thought instantly passed through all of their heads. 'Tea has something to do with the rumours'.

xXx

Yugi made it to the school and instantly hid behind the gym. This was where he stayed until school started to avoid bullies like Ushio.

He sat down and leant back against the wall. How he wished he could just turn back time and avoid all this pain. Yugi snapped out of his thoughts when he was approached by two girls.

The first girl had shoulder length, light brown hair and light blue eyes. She had a friendly smile on her face and pretty rosy cheeks. Her friend had short hair that had been dyed purple and also had blue eyes. They were both dressed in the girls' school uniform consisting of a white shirt, pink jacket, blue skirt and white knee length socks.

"Hi Yugi" they both greeted, speaking at the same time. Yugi sat there wondering what they wanted. After all everyone wanted something from him, that was the only reason that people approached him.

"My name is Victoria but you can call me Vicky. I'm a new student here along with my friend Martha. We're looking for some new friends and you seem to be a nice person" the brunette said holding out her hand for Yugi to shake.

Yugi just stared at the hand, shocked. "You actually want to be friends with me. Haven't you heard the rumours about me?" Yugi stated in disbelief. "We heard, we just don't care. Besides they're not true, they're lies created by Tea" Martha replied with a smile.

Yugi couldn't believe it. Finally someone had seen the truth and actually wanted to be friends with him. He smiled happily, an emotion he hadn't shown in a long time, and took Vicky's hand.

"Friends?" Vicky and Martha asked. Yugi smiled and nodded. "Definitely". The three of them started giggling. "So Yugi as friends we keep no secrets right" Martha announced joyfully. Yugi nodded again. "Well we need to tell you the truth then" Vicky smiled sitting down. She patted the ground next to her and Yugi sat down curiously waiting for Vicky to start talking.

Vicky took a deep breath before she spoke. "You may think this is crazy but I swear that everything I am about to tell you is the truth. There are many different dimensions. Some with magic. Some with mythical creatures and alternate or parallel universes. There is a group of people with evil intentions travelling to each universe and taking its light.

A light is a person or creature that holds unimaginable power when activated. We don't know why but they have been kidnapped. Me and Martha are part of an organization trying to save these lights and stop these wrongdoers.

We came here because you are one of the lights Yugi. We want to protect you because we believe they will come for you soon. We also wanted to be your friend because we saw how sad you were and how everyone has been treating you. I would also like to ask if you will join our team. No offence but you need to be stronger if you want to protect yourself and we can help you become stronger. And there is no need to be worried about missing school if you join. Our transporter can also time travel but we rarely use it to go back to the past. That would do more harm than good. Anyway please consider our offer".

Yugi sat there with wide eyes and his mouth hanging open. "Seriously"? Martha and Vicky nodded. "I'm sorry but I'm going to need some proof before I believe you" he pouted crossing his arms over his chest. "Ok then I'll summon my magical scimitar" Martha cackled and held out her hand. There was a flash of shadows before a glowing scimitar appeared in her hand.

It was a slightly golden colour that sparkled in the morning sunlight. A blood red ruby was encrusted in the hilt and it gave the illusion of swirling blood. She waved it around showing her skill with her weapon.

"Ok ok I believe you just wave that around somewhere else". Martha smirked before the weapon disappeared again. "So are you gonna join us, you are still in danger and besides as a friend I can tell you that you will love what we do" Vicky exclaimed.

Yugi didn't have to think long because he had made his decision the moment Martha summoned her scimitar. "I'm definitely joining". They all smiled before Martha broke the peaceful silence. "Well it's time for you to meet the rest of the team, let's go to our headquarters". Vicky and Yugi agreed. "Let's go".

* * *

**Orange: I like my new characters, plus the idea of there being different worlds gives me a chance to write many exciting adventures**

**Martha: So basically we are the people who help turn Yugi all bad- #!*% **

**Orange: Yep *Smiles***

**Vicky: This is so awesome. I can't wait to appear in the next chapter**

**Yugi: I can't wait to see the new improved me. I wonder what I will do?**

**Orange: Spoilers * waves her hand tauntingly at Yugi***

**Yugi: No fair *Pouts cutely***

**Orange: Nope not telling**

**Yugi: Aww**

**Vicky & Martha: Please Review**

**Yugi: Do they enjoy speaking at the same time? Seriously it's really starting to freak me out!**

* * *

**Spoiler - I decided to put one in after all ;)**

"Take care of Yugi Muto, permanently. I don't care what you do to him just get rid of him. Do what you want to him".

**See you next week readers :)**


	3. The Truth Revealed! Tea's In Trouble Now

**Orange: Here's chapter three, hope you enjoy it**

**Yugi: Yeah!**

**Orange: Please R&R**

**Yugi: DISCLAIMER- We don't own Yugioh**

* * *

Chapter 3

_Normal POV_

Yami and the others split up to find the people who had helped spread the rumours. Seto and Joey went to visit the cheerleaders. Duke and Tristan went to talk to the football team. Ryou and Tea asked random people and Yami paid a visit to Ushio.

_Tea's POV_

No they're onto me. If they find out I started the rumours then I can say goodbye to Yami and my reputation. I need to do something but if I do anything they will get suspicious. Maybe I should just pay someone to take care of Yugi permanently because if I can't have Yami no one can.

"Tea, earth to Tea" Ryou called out. I looked up to see Ryou staring at me. "What do you want" I snapped. Honestly. Why couldn't I go with Yami, why am I paired with a loser like Ryou?

"We're meant to be asking people about the rumours".

"Well I'm not, I hate that short twerp. Go ask yourself" I growled and stomped off. I pulled out my phone and typed in a number.

"Hello" a cruel, cold voice drawled.

"I've got a job for you, a well-paid job"

"What is it?"

"Take care of Yugi Muto, permanently. I don't care what you do to him just get rid of him. Do what you want to him".

"My pleasure"

"Perfect"

I hung up and skipped home happily. After all now that twerp will be out of the way.

_Normal POV_

Ryou crept after Tea recording everything on his phone to show to the gang later. He got close enough to hear and record the end of her phone conversation.

"Take care of Yugi Muto, permanently. I don't care what you do to him just get rid of him. Do what you want to him".

"Perfect".

Ryou gasped. 'Take care of Yugi Muto permanently'. They were going to kill Yugi. "I must show the others straight away, and then we must find Yugi. He's in danger". He ran off as fast as he could sending messages as he went.

Tea looked down at her phone as she received a message from Ryou. "We're meeting in first period, excellent".

xXx

_Yami's POV_

I could feel anger welling up inside me as I heard Ushio's words running through my head over and over again.

"The rumours? That Tea girl paid me to spread em round school".

Tea has some explaining to do because at the moment it looks like Yugi is innocent.

xXx

_Normal POV_

Yami walked in just as the bell rang for the start of school. The teacher hadn't arrived yet which gave the gang a chance to talk. "So what did you guys find out?" Ryou asked while tightly clutching his phone and his evidence.

"Yugi's a liar" Tea answered instantly. "Well the cheerleading team first heard the rumours from you Tea" Joey retorted narrowing his eyes at her. "So did the football team" Tristan cut in. Now all eyes were on Tea. "Ushio said Tea paid him to spread the rumours" Yami snarled. Tea jumped slightly in fright before regaining her calm composure. "That's all lies. I bet Yugi blackmailed them to say that". The others raised an eyebrow. They had never thought of that.

"No you are the liar Tea and I have the evidence right here" Ryou growled while showing his phone to the others. "After you snapped at me and said you wouldn't help I followed you and recorded your actions. It's over Tea".

Tea froze a look of shock on her face as Ryou pressed play on the recording.

Tea was talking to someone on her phone up ahead. The recording picked up the end of her conversation.

"Take care of Yugi Muto, permanently. I don't care what you do to him just get rid of him. Do what you want to him".

"Perfect".

There was a moment of silence as everyone stared at the paused recording. "Yugi was innocent all along" Tristan gasped. Instantly they all looked up and glared at Tea. Yami leapt forwards and grabbed her by the throat. "Why would you do that to Yugi, he was your friend". Tea just smirked before replying "He got in the way of our relationship Yami kins". Yami's hand shook in anger and tightened around her neck. "How could you. Because of you Yugi lost everything. Who were you talking to on the phone and what is going to happen to Yugi". Everybody flinched as the Pharaoh seemed to get angrier with every passing second.

"I'm not saying. That annoying twerp will be gone by the end of the week and there is nothing you can do about it. You can try and warn him but I doubt he will believe any of you. After everything you put him through he will just want you to leave him alone. Yugi could have been taken right now. I mean look around, class has started and Yugi's nowhere in sight".

Yami clenched his fist and punched her hard in the face. She fell to the ground in shock and the rest of the class stared, startled at what they had just witnessed.

"You sicken me. I can't believe I actually went out with you. Leave us alone and never speak to us again" Yami shouted before storming out of the classroom. Tea just lay there on the floor as the others followed Yami into the corridor. "Let's find Yugi" Yami announced in a strained voice before starting down the corridor. No one saw the single tear that slid down the Pharaoh's cheek.

xXx (Time skip back to before school)

Yugi followed Vicky and Martha as they left the school grounds. "Hey Yugi we're gonna have to miss school today. That ok with you?" Yugi nodded his head at Martha as they turned into a dark alleyway.

They stopped in the middle and Vicky pulled out a black device the size of a phone with a blue stone in the middle. "Hold on to me Yugi" Vicky demanded as both she and Martha held onto the device. Yugi clung to her arm as Vicky pressed the blue stone in the middle after typing into the screen near the bottom. There was a flash of blue light before they disappeared from the alleyway.

xXx

Yugi blinked open his eyes to find himself standing on a balcony of an enormous castle. However instead of a normal landscape of hills and sky, space surrounded them with stars twinkling in the distance. Below the castle a brightly lit city was spread out. A glass dome surrounded the city protecting it from the space outside.

"Impressive isn't it" Vicky chuckled after seeing Yugi's shocked expression. She grabbed Yugi's arm and pulled him away from the breath-taking view.

She pulled him down numerous corridors until they reached a sitting room. A girl with short blonde hair and blue eyes sat on a large armchair, her feet resting on the desk. She looked to be a couple of years younger than Martha and Vicky as she was shorter.

"Hey guys" she greeted excitedly when she saw them. She leapt up and ran across to them. She squealed when she saw Yugi and suddenly pulled him into a hug.

"Hi I'm Maisie, are you Yugi the light I've heard so much about. The king of games?" Yugi sweat dropped while struggling to get out of her embrace. "Uh yeah".

Vicky giggled as she pulled Maisie off of Yugi. "Maisie is Martha's twelve year old sister. She can be a bit childish at times but she is a great person. Fun to have a laugh with as well".

Maisie smiled before she turned around to Martha. "Hey sis" she waved before sticking her tongue out and jumping back into her chair. Martha sighed. "Well you've met Maisie. Rose and Harry will be here soon. Then you can meet our leader. He will train you and help you get stronger".

Before she could say anything else there was a loud shout from outside the door. "Maisie where have you put my necklace".

The doors banged open and a girl with long blonde hair and dark blue eyes ran in. She looked the same age as Maisie. "Where is it god dang it" she shouted obviously annoyed. Maisie jumped up. "Hey Rose what makes you think I have it". "You always have it when it has gone missing".

She grabbed Maisie and shook her shouting something along the lines of "Give it back right now".

"Yeah that's our Rose" Vicky sweat dropped. "I wonder where Plarry is" Martha thought aloud. "Plarry? I thought it was Harry" Yugi said confused. Vicky chuckled. "His name is Harry, everyone's nickname is their name with Pl at the beginning. My nickname is Plicky. Then its Plartha, Plaisie, Plose and yours would be Plugi".

Yugi smiled. "Plugi, sounds great Plicky". "Ok ok you can have it" Maisie screeched as she chucked Rose's necklace back to her and hid behind her chair. Before Rose could say anything a boy their age with chestnut hair and dark brown eyes walked in.

"Plarry help me" Maisie screamed. "Plarry smash" he shouted as he ran forwards and jumped onto the chair. "Hey meet Yugi" Maisie said pointing at Yugi. "Hi" Harry greeted.

"Hi" Yugi cheerfully waved back. "So Yugi you're going to start your training as soon as Master Seimei gets here. It will take about a month here but we can use the transporter to get you back home for tomorrow" Martha explained. "So when does Master Seimei get here?" Yugi asked curiously.

"I'm here now" a voice called out. They all turned around to see a tall man who looked to be in his mid-thirties. He had short red fiery hair and shining emerald eyes. He looked very wise for his age and his mouth was curled into a friendly smile. "It's nice to finally meet you Yugi" he said holding out a hand. "Likewise" Yugi replied shaking the hand.

"So when do I start training" Yugi asked. Seimei smiled. "You already have".

* * *

**Maisie: Yeah!**

**Yugi: Why did you hug me when we met?**

**Maisie: *Not paying attention***

**Vicky: We don't know why, she just loves short people. I feel sorry for Morty from Shaman King, he's her usual target.**

**Yugi: Ok *Sweat drops***

**Orange: I don't know why but I felt really good after I wrote Yami punching Tea in the face**

**Yugi: Same! Right on target! If I were there she would be in hospital right now.**

**Orange: Hey wait your turn. You will have plenty of chances for revenge**

**Harry: Hey Orange I've got your nickname. It's Plorange**

**Orange: ¬_¬ right. Please Review**

**Yami: Please Review**

**Yugi: Where did he come from?**

**Yami: *Spots Yugi* YUGI!**

**Yugi: Ohh shoot *Runs away***

**Yami: Yugi forgive me *Chases after him***

**Orange: *Face palms*Well see you next week with chapter 4**

* * *

**Chapter 4 preview:**

'I must set things right' Yami thought before he knocked three times on the door. "Yugi I need to talk to you". Silence.


	4. Introducing The New Yugi

**Orange: Here's chapter 4, introducing bad-ass Yugi**

**Yugi: Hey guy *Smile***

**Orange: Please R&R**

**Yugi: DISCLAIMER- We don't own Yugioh**

* * *

Chapter 4

Yami and the others had searched throughout school but Yugi was still nowhere to be found. "Where could he have gone" Ryou thought aloud. Last period had just ended and the gang were gathered at the school gate. "I'm going to check at home" Yami announced before he walked off alone.

"Poor Yami. He feels terrible about the way he treated Yugi, plus Yugi is his Hikari" Ryou said sadly. The group fell into silence as they watched the Pharaoh's retreating back. "Tea will not get away with this, I will make sure of it" Seto growled his cold blue eyes narrowing at the said girl standing in the distance.

"Let's go home. We'll see Yug tomorra an' sort everything out" Joey said. The others reluctantly agreed and they all made their way home.

xXx

Yami ran all the way home hoping that Yugi would be there. His nerves grew as he turned the corner and reached the Kame Game shop.

"Yami you're back early" a surprised Solomon said as Yami rushed past him and up the stairs. Yami kept running and only stopped when he was outside Yugi's bedroom door. 'I must set things right' Yami thought before he knocked three times on the door. "Yugi I need to talk to you". Silence.

'Is he still out' Yami wondered as he slowly opened the door. He was greeted with an empty room. He walked in and looked around the familiar room. The desk in the corner, bed, closet, shelf. Yami looked out the skylight window. "Where are you Yugi?" He fell down onto the bed and breathed in the familiar scent of the pillows. They smelt like Yugi.

Yami fought back the tears in his eyes and fell into an uneasy sleep. "I'm sorry Yugi" he murmured before he drifted away to the land of dreams.

xXx

Yugi cried out as his attack backfired sending him flying through the air. "Try a little less power until you can control it" Seimei called out.

Yugi was practising his magic attacks and was focused on the fireball spell. So far he had missed all the targets and destroyed three chairs, a table and a set of curtains. (He almost got Seimei's hair). He had already mastered the healing and transport spell after three days of training (due to the different timeline of the two worlds).

"Ok let's do this" Yugi called out, a determined fire in his eyes. He outstretched his hand and concentrated again quietly murmuring the spell under his breath. A fireball about a meter long appeared in his hand lashing out at the air around it. Yugi quickly ran forwards and threw it at one of the targets. There was silence for five seconds before it made contact completely shattering the target. "Strike" Yugi cheered while doing a peace out pose. "Nice shot Yugi, you just need to learn a few more spells then you can move onto weapon training". Yugi smiled and continued his training.

xXx Time skip – A week later

"Now we will start your weapon training" Seimei announced. "Yay" Yugi cheered. "I've gotta say Yugi I'm very impressed with your progress, your spell casting is excellent". "Thank you Master Seimei".

Seimei smiled and motioned for Yugi to follow him. "It's time to choose your weapon Yugi". He lead Yugi to a large room stacked full of weapons. There were normal weapons and magical weapons. Hammers, scythes, Axes, Flails, Scimitars, Bows & Arrows, Shields, Spears, Daggers and Swords.

"Wow this is amazing". Yugi looked around excitedly. "I can really choose whatever weapon I like?" "Yes now go and choose Yugi, and remember follow your heart".

Yugi turned and raced down the aisles occasionally stopping to study a weapon before moving on. As Yugi walked past a chest he suddenly felt a tugging feeling in his chest. Yugi stopped and slowly approached before reaching out a hand and opening the chest.

Inside lay a beautiful sword. It seemed to capture the light and glowed slightly white. A sparkling diamond was in the crest and kanji was written on the sword meaning light. Yugi reached in and curled his hand around the hilt.

As soon as his skin made contact with the sword there was a dazzling flash of white light. Seimei had to turn away as the light hurt his eyes. Once the light had died down Seimei looked back to see Yugi holding and admiring the sword.

"Well it looks like you've made your choice". Seimei smiled. "It's ironic really. You are one of the lights and your chosen weapon is the sword of light. The last time that weapon was used was ten thousand years ago".

"Really?" Yugi asked still staring at his chosen weapon. Yugi smiled and looked at Seimei. "So know I've got to train with it". Seimei nodded. "Follow me, your training starts now".

xXx

_Yami's POV_

I awoke to the sound of grandpa cooking breakfast downstairs. I was still on Yugi's bed and Yugi still hadn't come back. I hope that he is alright and that nothing bad has happened to him. I hope that I will be able to set things right once I see him. Tea will pay for what she did to Yugi, but then again it is my fault for believing her in the first place.

I got up and stretched my tired limbs. Hopefully Yugi will be at school today though I wonder where he has been all night and day. I walked over to the desk and opened the draw. Yugi's deck and duel disk lay in a thin layer of dust. The dark magician was on top.

This brings back memories. I wanted to look at them more but I shut the draw and turned away. After all this is Yugi's room and I don't think he would appreciate me rummaging through his stuff.

I took one more look around the room before I left to get ready for school.

xXx

_Normal POV_

"Well you've finished your training. I will contact you when I have a mission for you. Until then you and the others will attend school like normal" Seimei announced.

Yugi had been training for the past month and was now a full member of the team. He had also spent his spare time hanging out with the others and getting to know them better.

"Yeah I can't wait" Maisie cheered. Yugi smirked. "And I can't wait to pay back everyone who was mean to me, and I have the perfect plan for revenge". "Ohh we'll help" Vicky and Martha said at exactly the same time.

"Maisie calm down" Rose grumbled a vein visibly throbbing in annoyance on her head. "But I'm excited" Maisie whined, "Plarry aren't you excited". Harry shook his head while replying "not really". "I don't know you anymore" Maisie said dramatically.

There was silence for a second before they started laughing. "I'm kidding, I can't wait to see Yugi take out his revenge. It's gonna be awesome" Harry chuckled.

"Well let's go then" Vicky announced while taking out her transporter. The others each took out their own. "Yugi you remember how to use these right, I showed you yesterday". Yugi nodded. "Alright let's go" Maisie shouted. Seimei waved goodbye before there was multiple flashes of light and the teens were gone.

xXx

Yugi and the others appeared in the alleyway from before all dressed in the Domino High uniform. Yugi looked at his watch and saw that it was twenty past eight, which left them ten minutes to get to class.

"Let's go" Martha sighed as she lead them to the school. Yugi looked around in wonder. "It's hard to believe that it has only been a day here yet a month in Edolas". "I know right" Rose chuckled.

They reached the school just as the bell rang signalling first lesson.

xXx

Yami and the gang were all sat in silence as the class began and there was still no sign of Yugi. "Where could Yug be?" Joey sighed. They all snuck a glare at Tea. She shuddered and looked away.

Everyone rushed to their seats as the teacher came in. "Good morning class we have five new students joining today. You can bring them in now Mr Muto".

Everyone stared as six people walked into the room, five of them strangers and one of them a familiar face. "Yugi" Yami cried out. Yugi turned to look at him and gave him a 'what the fudge' face. Yugi stared at him for a second before his eyes narrowed and he glared at Yami.

"Yami sit down, Yugi go to your seat" the teacher commanded. Yami sat down and watched as Yugi slid into the desk next to him. "Yugi I need to talk to you" Yami whispered. "I have nothing to say to you" Yugi retorted, glaring at Yami before turning to the front of the classroom.

"Please introduce yourself to the class and then take some of the spare seats". Vicky stepped forwards first. "My name is Vicky, I'm sure we will get along nicely". She winked at Yugi and gave him a knowing look. She skipped over to the seat in front of Yugi and sat down.

"I am Martha, that's all I'm saying" Martha said before sitting in front of Tea and giving her a glare.

"Hi I'm Harry" Harry said while waving. He walked and sat down at the spare desk next to Martha.

"I'm Maisie and this is my friend Rose. It's nice to meet cha". Rose sat down on the other side of Martha and Maisie sat down behind Yugi.

"Ok then class today we will be studying Pythagoras's theorem.

_Yami's POV_

I tuned out as the teacher started talking and looked over at Yugi. He was looking out of the window and obviously wasn't paying any attention.

I'm glad he's alright but he really has changed since yesterday. He seems more distant, colder. It's like a layer of ice has formed around his heart. Yugi has never glared at me before. I hope he will forgive me. I need to keep a close eye on him, I'm worried about that person who Tea called.

I wonder who those people with Yugi are. Martha, Vicky, Harry, Rose and Maisie. They seem to know him and are quite close friends to him but I've never seen them before today. Something strange is at work here.

I snapped out of my thoughts as I felt someone looking at me. Yugi was glaring at me. "Do you want something" he hissed. I shook my head. "Well can you stop staring at me then, you've been doing it for the past twenty minutes". "Yugi I just wanted to say I'm sorry" I blurted out. "I don't care what you say, you've already ruined my life once so just leave me alone".

* * *

**Yugi: Ohh yeah, I can't wait. This is gonna be fun**

**Orange: I can't wait to write it, I hope you guys enjoyed it *Looks towards the readers***

**Yugi: See you guys next week ^_^**

**Orange: Please Review**


	5. Cause & Effect

**Orange: Sorry for the late update, I've been revising for an upcoming maths test**

**Yugi: Here is chapter 5. Please enjoy**

**DISCLAIMER - I don't own Yugioh**

* * *

Chapter 5

_Normal POV_

Yami's heart clenched and a wave of sadness washed over him. "Yugi I…I" He choked on the verge of tears. "Hey leave him alone you're bothering him" Maisie snapped.

"Quiet back there" the teacher called out. The three of them looked away and back to the front of the class.

They all worked for the rest of the lesson not talking, not even looking at each other. Yami was struggling to focus as he kept thinking about Yugi's response.

Finally, after what seemed like forever, the bell rang. Instantly Yugi jumped up and left with Harry, Rose, Maisie, Martha and Vicky following. Yami leapt to his feet and rushed after them. So did the rest of the gang.

xXx

As Yugi left the classroom he turned left and banged into Ushio. "Well if it isn't little Yugi" he sneered. Yugi just glared back. "Leave me alone". Yugi could hear all of his friends stop nearby and out of the corner of his eye he could see Yami and the others stopping a few metres away.

Ushio chuckled. "No way you're my favourite punching bag". He swung a punch at Yugi who quickly ducked and counterattacked. Yugi rolled over the floor so that he was behind Ushio and leapt up swinging his fist back as he went. Ushio turned around just as Yugi sent his fist rocketing forwards.

A loud smack sound could be heard as Yugi punched Ushio dead in the face. The force of the punch sent Ushio stumbling backwards as he howled out in pain, clutching his bruised face in his hands. Yugi leapt forwards and kicked one of his legs making the big bully collapse. "Don't mess with me, this is your last warning" Yugi spat venomously.

Yugi looked around at the shocked faces of Yami, Seto, Joey, Tristan, Ryou, Duke and Tea. "The same applies for you too" he glared at them before leaving.

Yami and the others turned to Martha and Vicky as the two girls let out a sigh of relief. "Phew I'm glad that Yugi wasn't really #!*% off. We got lucky" Vicky sighed. "Yeah last time someone #!*% him off there were ten people in hospital, two of them in critical condition and one of them died. Yugi is really scary when he is angry" Martha agreed.

"What" Yami, Joey, Tristan, Duke and Ryou cried out, unable to believe what they had just heard. "Dat's not like Yug at all. Yug wouldn't hurt anyone" Joey shouted. "Yugi has changed, he is no longer the boy you once knew" Martha retorted. "So if he wants you to leave him alone then leave him alone".

"Yugi is our friend. We will never give up on him. We will get our friend back and we won't stop until we do" Tristan shouted.

Vicky sighed. "We can't convince you to give up can we?" she asked the group. "Never" they replied. "Well don't say I didn't warn you. We were telling you to stay away for your own good because Yugi isn't as forgiving as he used to be. Actually it's like he has put a barrier between him and you guys and believe me, it will be hard to break that barrier and get his forgiveness". On that note Vicky, Martha, Rose, Harry and Maisie quickly ran off after Yugi.

"Well dis is harder dan we first thought" Joey sighed. "But we won't give up. I'm not giving up just because Yugi's new friend told us to" Seto snarled leaving no place for arguments. "I will get my Hikari back even if it is the last thing I do" Yami announced.

xXx

For the rest of the day Yugi ignored them and glared at them when they tried to talk to him.

"We need to speak to Yugi when he is alone. Yami can do that when they are at home. After all Yugi still lives at the game shop" Ryou sighed. Yami nodded as the bell rang signalling the end of school. "See you tomorrow" Yami said before he made his way back home.

He could see Yugi and his friends up ahead. Yami watched as Yugi said goodbye and split off from his friends. Yami waited until Yugi's friends were out of sight before running to catch up with Yugi.

xXx

_Yugi's POV_

I can't believe them. They only realise now that I didn't do anything wrong. And they think that they can just come up to me and ask for forgiveness, and then I would forgive them! I mean I know they are sorry but still! I can't forgive them that easily.

I walked down the street by myself. I was almost home, just two streets away when I heard the patter of running feet behind me. I looked over my shoulder to see Yami stop running beside me.

Why? Why did he have to come? He's the last person I want to speak to right now. "Hey Yugi wait up, I'll walk home with you" he panted, tired from his little run. I sighed. Yami really doesn't give up. I suppose I should forgive him, he's trying so hard to fix his mistake. But then again I might just teach him a lesson before I forgive him.

_Normal POV_

There was an awkward silence as Yugi and Yami arrived at the game shop. Yami was happy that Yugi didn't object to them walking home and had a small grin on his face. Solomon smiled too as he saw the two teens arrive together.

Yugi rushed off to his room and Yami followed. Once in his room Yugi threw his school bag onto the bed before sitting down at his desk and turning on his laptop. Yami watched him while he leant against the door.

"Yugi listen. I know you're mad at me, and I don't blame you for wanting nothing to do with me after the way I treated you. But I really am sorry and I would do anything to be friends again" he pleaded sadly.

Yugi sighed and got up. "You can't always get what you want Yami. Everything in this world is cause and effect. You chose your actions and this is the effect so deal with it". He pulled off the eye necklace he was wearing and placed it in Yami's hand. "You can have this back" Yugi replied to Yami's questioning look. Yami gasped. "But it is yours. It was a gift-." "I don't want it. Now I'm busy, I have work to do. The door is behind you" Yugi interrupted.

He turned and returned to his laptop. Yami looked at Yugi in shock then at the necklace in his hand. He slowly turned and left.

Yami instantly went to his room and fell onto his bed. For the first time since the Orichalcos incident Yami cried for the loss of his Hikari.

xXx

That evening Yami refused to come down for dinner, depressed that he still couldn't get through to Yugi.

_Yugi's POV_

I sighed. Honestly he is depressed because I gave him back the necklace. I know it was harsh but I didn't think it would affect him this much. Maybe I should forgive him soon. But then again he needs to learn this lesson. I'll leave it for today and forgive him in a couple of days.

_Normal POV_

Solomon knocked on Yami's door again, a plate of steaming food in his hand. "Yami please come out and eat". There was no answer. Solomon pressed his ear to the door. The faint sound of crying could be heard. Solomon set the plate on the floor and called out "I'm leaving your food outside" before heading downstairs.

Yugi had just finished washing the dishes and was about to leave for his room. "Yugi" Solomon wearily called out. Yugi looked up. "What is it Solomon?" Solomon sighed. "Yugi please go and talk to him. I don't know what happened between the two of you but Yami is very upset. At this rate he's going to starve himself".

Yugi accepted defeat and quietly agreed with a "Yes Solomon". Yugi trudged upstairs to Yami's room where the food had been left untouched. Yugi bent down and picked it up before knocking on the door. "Yami" he called out. Silence. "Yami please eat". Still silence. Yugi sighed. "Listen Yami, I'm sorry about what I said before. I know it was harsh but I was just so angry. I… I just wanted to teach you a lesson. I didn't mean to upset you like this. Anyway, I just wanted to say that I forgive you". His voice cracked as he spoke the last three sentences.

Tears started to pour silently from his eyes as he let out all of his pain. Suddenly the door flew open and Yugi looked up to see Yami standing there. His crimson eyes were bloodshot from crying and his hair was ruffled and dishevelled. They looked at each other for a second until Yami suddenly pulled Yugi into a hug.

He held Yugi tightly, like he was afraid he would disappear into thin air. Hesitantly Yugi raised his arms and hugged back. "Thank you Yugi" Yami whispered into his ear. Yugi smiled slightly. "This doesn't mean we are friends like we used to be. It just means that I'm giving you another chance to start over. Who knows maybe we will be like we used to be, maybe we won't". Yami tightened his hold on the shorter teen and buried his head in Yugi's shoulder.

Yugi started to pull away but Yami held on. "Yami can you let me go now. Last time I checked breathing was pretty important". Yami sighed and reluctantly released him. Yugi gave him a watery smile, wiped the tears from his eyes and passed Yami the now warm dinner. "Please eat" he pleaded. Yami nodded and accepted the plate. "I've got lots of work to do, see you later" Yugi sighed before heading into his own room.

Yami watched him leave and returned to his room. Once the door shut he gave a quiet cheer of joy before he started to eat.

_Yugi's POV_

When I got back to my room I looked at my laptop and saw that I had received an email. Curiously I ran out and clicked open. It was from Seimei.

Yugi,

I have details about your first mission. You will be going with Maisie, Martha, Vicky, Harry and Rose. We believe that the light of the Ebdar system is being targeted. It is your mission to protect her. The light is the king's daughter, Princess Adrianne. I have attached information about how to act and your identities to this email. This mission may take a while so tell your family that you are going on holiday or something. Good luck Yugi,

Seimei

I gulped excitedly. Finally I have my first mission. I can't wait to show off what I've learnt in training. But then again, I won't be able to see Yami for a while and he might get depressed again. What should I do? Should I tell him the truth? I'll ask Master Seimei about it. He knows what to do in these sorts of situations. Anyway, moving on. I really need to get this homework done. I sighed as I took out my maths book. This is gonna be a long night.

* * *

**Orange: Wow a lot happened this chapter**

**Yami: Yay I'm forgiven**

**Yugi: Remember You're not my friend yet**

**Yami: *Sits deppressed in the corner***

**Yugi: Whoops. Anyway please review**

**Orange: *Sweat drop***


End file.
